Ephemeral
by kusachi-chan
Summary: What they had was fleeting, transient, ephemeral. (Zutara, slight Kataang)


**Ephemeral**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Avatar: The Legend of Aang nor the quote at the end of the story (don't read it yet!).**_

**A/N: **_**I'm finally back! I'm now Kusachi the Living Dead. Kidding. *clears throat* This story was supposed to be an entry for the 2012 Zutara Week or something but I got too lazy to write for the other prompts. I was only able to write one. Whoop-de-doo.**_

_**Anyhow, enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

Katara shivered in delight as warmth caressed her back and her arms. The hairs on the back of her slender neck stood as a hot musky breath hit the top of her head. She slightly twisted her body and lifted her chin up, meeting the lips of the man embracing her from behind in a passionate kiss. Electricity zinged from the tips of her toes up to the crown of her head.

It was a lazy summer afternoon in Ember Island. The Gaang had decided to go back to the Island where they found the truths about themselves. Katara and her lover separated from the group and were currently standing on the seashore, the cool sea breeze fanning them. Now a twenty year old woman, Katara had never been this happy. Just standing there looking at the sparkling blue sea with her lover's arms around her was best thing for her. As they both broke from the kiss to catch their breaths, the waterbender sighed in contentment.

Her lover smiled softly at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Katara giggled and turned around, facing her lover fully. He tightened his grip around her petite waist and their bodies, only covered with their undergarments, touched rather deliciously. She lifted her right hand and slowly caressed the marred side of the man's face. He closed his eyes and sighed, his body trembling slightly. "I was thinking about us… and how perfect you are, Zuko."

Zuko turned his face and grabbed her right hand, kissing her each of her fingers and palm. "I could never understand it. I don't deserve your love."

She grabbed his face and kissed his lips briefly but fiercely. "Don't ever think like that! You're a good man, Zuko. You might have done some mistakes in your past but you have redeemed yourself. We all had. Forgive yourself. There is no one better than you."

She smiled softly at him and he tentatively smiled back. "I love you, Zuko."

His amber eyes sparkled with overflowing emotions. His face lit up and he held her close to his heart. "I love you too, Katara. Forever and always. Promise me that you'll remember that."

"I promise," she whispered. She couldn't help but feel a cold sensation in her gut. Why was he talking to her like they will never see each other again? He couldn't be leaving her, right? "Zuko, promise me that you won't leave me. And promise me that what you've told me is the truth."

A soft laughter emitted from his throat and she could feel the rumble from his toned and scarred – scarred because of her – chest. "Do you doubt me, my little waterbender?"

She looked up and glared at him, retort hanging at the tip of her tongue, but stopped when she felt an odd sensation. She felt some force pulling her away from Zuko's arms. Her forehead furrowed in confusion as the scenery from her periphery started to blur. The cold sensation in her gut seemed to be colder still. "What's going on?"

Underneath her palms, she felt Zuko's heart skip a beat. The light that shone on his face started to dim. Her heart sank. "Z-Zuko? I don't… I don't understand."

"Listen to me," he whispered harshly as he held her wrists desperately, as a drowning man would to a log. She stared into his burning eyes and pursed her lips in determination. "Don't ever look away from me. Don't let **him** win, Katara. Don't… don't… don't leave me alone. Don't leave _us_."

"I would never –"

"Hush," he shushed and caressed her cheeks softly, tenderly. "I know. I trust you, Katara. It's **him** that I don't trust."

Despite herself, her lips trembled. "W-Who is **he**? Who are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you."

She was near hysteria. Something is wrong… very wrong. "Perhaps the others can help. Let's ask–"

"No!"

"–Aang."

Silence reigned as the name of the Avatar left her lips. She watched in horror as Zuko's amber eyes were filled with tears. _What have I done?_

She tried to speak but something seemed to be rendering her speechless. At the back of her mind, she felt that she knew the reason why everything was falling apart but she won't admit it yet. She won't let **him** win this time.

Her vision started to lose its focus and Zuko's face started to slowly disappear from her sight. She tried to scream but nothing came out from her wide-opened mouth. Her eyes stared wildly at the slowly blurring face of the man she loved. _No! Zuko! Spirits, don't let this happen. I love Zuko. Please! I don't love __**him**__!_

Katara woke up with a start. She wondered dimly as to why she was sweating and why her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She tried to think of a reason why as she tried to fight against unconsciousness to no avail. All she knew was that she felt empty and her heart was so heavy.

"Katara?"

She turned to look at the man sleeping beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. His gray eyes clouded with sleep were filled with questions. "It's nothing, Aang. The baby must've kicked too hard."

"Okay," he said and then yawned. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight, Aang," she whispered softly as she watched her husband of two years close his eyes. Sighing softly, she slowly shook her head and smiled at the jumble of emotions she felt when woke up. She felt ridiculous; it must be due to her hormones and pregnancy.

_I'm sure it's nothing_, she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

oOo

"_Merry-Go-Round, I greet the morning, chasing after your profile left only in my revolving dreams."_

_**Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round**__ by onelifecrew_

* * *

_**Lemme know whatcha think 'bout it. Don't forget ter review! :)**_


End file.
